


Моя вина

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), SPACE ALIENS, Sarek is too sly for a Vulcan, he's a bae and he needs to be loved, or are they all this sly?, poor Chekov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Паша попал в кошмар.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на Варп-фактор 1.  
> Бета - Duches.
> 
> Меня ВНЕЗАПНО упороло этим пейрингом. Хотя вот не знаю, продолжу ли писать по этому НЁХу, или все же переключусь на что-то более жизнеспособное х))

Он не справился. Подвел. Собственными руками разрушил чужую жизнь. Теми самыми, которые сейчас нещадно болели, связанные за спиной под неудобным углом. К горлу периодически подкатывала тошнота, но в животе было пусто — ему оставалось только судорожно сглатывать в попытке сдержать очередной рвотный позыв. В дальнем углу растеклась вонючая лужа, и только этот едкий запах вынудил Пашу переползти на другой конец камеры. Тело ломило от стелившегося по полу сквозняка, холодный камень кусался и, казалось, промораживал до самых костей, заставляя тоскливо мечтать о песках Вулкана.

Но он не имел права об этом думать.

Ведь ему доверили важную миссию — и он провалил ее.

Два раза.

Вспышки черной меланхолии сменялись бесцветными формулами и логическими задачками по прокладыванию курса в гиперпространстве, но даже самые заковыристые условия с десятком переменных и неявно заданными экстремумами не могли полностью иссушить то едкое чувство вины и стыда, которое парализовало всякую осмысленную деятельность.

Он растерялся.

Он не прислушался к вдолбленным на тренировках рефлексам и засомневался.

Из-за него погибло несколько человек.

Но не это было страшнее всего.

Самое ужасное, что тех членов экипажа, которые выжили во время неожиданной атаки, пираты рассовали по камерам, нещадно убивая или вырубая при малейшем намеке на сопротивление. Последнее, что Паша видел перед тем, как ему в лоб прилетел рифленый приклад кустарно модифицированного ружья — окутанную оранжевыми лучами высокую фигуру посла Сарека, незадолго до нападения поднявшегося на мостик с каким-то делом к капитану. Рыжий свет переплавился в голубой и синий, перед глазами юноши привычным кошмаром вспыхнул экран транспортатора, числа замелькали, отсчитывая высоту, они все быстрее и быстрее приближались к нулю, и облака помех мешали триангуляции. Красные сигналы резали глаза, в ушах выла сирена — и две цели захвачено, а третья летела прочь, вниз, все дальше.

Проглотив рвавшийся из глотки скулеж, Паша закусил губу и зажмурился, пытаясь силой воли загнать слезы обратно. Получалось плохо. Ком в горле мешал дышать, а бегающие по кругу мысли сводили с ума, так что не спасали даже подсчет количества кирпичей в стене и вычисление различных пространственных параметров камеры. Теперь он понимал, почему студентов выпускали на практику только с середины четвертого курса.

Видеть смерть было тяжело. Пытаться выпрямиться с бременем вины на плечах — и того тягостнее. Далеко не каждый сумеет выдержать подобное. Многих сломит осознание того, что из-за них погибли невиновные. Погибли значимые для них люди.

Гулкий стук прорезиненных подошв о камень эхом разнесся по коридору, просочился сквозь тихо гудевшее силовое поле в безликую каменную коробку. Три пары ног.

Вспоминая жесткие руки пиратов, Паша невольно напрягся, но остался лежать на полу. Он бы в любом случае не смог встать — его руки и ноги цеплялись к одному узлу за спиной, на уровне поясницы.

— Ну-ка, что тут у нас, — довольно протянул неприятный мужской голос.

Силовое поле с коротким всхлипом отключилось, пропуская тюремщиков в камеру. Секунда — и Пашу пинком заставили перевернуться на спину. Сжав челюсти, он проглотил рвавшийся наружу вскрик (плечи завопили от неудобной позы) и зло уставился на неизвестного инопланетянина с серо-зеленой кожей, одетого в разномастную экипировку. Поймав его взгляд, инопланетянин ощерился в волчьей улыбке — клыки у него точно были таких же размеров.

— Маленький терран. Волевой — это хорошо, таких ломать приятнее, — чуть ли не промурлыкал пират, присаживаясь рядом с Пашей на корточки и цепко хватая его за подбородок. Повернул голову из стороны в сторону, разглядывая. Оттянул вверх, чтобы лучше увидеть горло и ключицы. — Тощий, но сойдет.

Потом он отключил болтавшийся на шее кулон универсального переводчика и коротко переговорил с остальными двумя — резкие звуки инопланетной речи противно резали слух, сороконожками забирались в уши и раздражали. Холод пола пробирался сквозь порванную рубашку, лип к голой коже, мышцы дрожали от напряжения, но стоило хоть немного расслабиться — и связки больно тянуло. Когда Паша попытался перевернуться набок, его крепко схватили за горло, разок встряхнули, так, что от столкновения с каменным полом в затылке вспыхнул белый салют, а потом что-то ему коротко прошипели. Универсальный переводчик был выключен, так что юноша мог только предположить, что это был приказ лежать смирно. Угрозу в голосе он так и так опознал.

Ужас и отчаяние бурлили внутри, пропитывали каждую клетку его тела — хотелось выть, кричать и плакать, хотелось кусаться и метаться подобно дикому зверю, вынудить этих инопланетян убить его и избавить от предстоящих испытаний. Но в то же время где-то глубоко теплился последний огонек надежды, вынуждающий терпеть и высматривать удобный момент для изменения ситуации к лучшему, — его хотелось собственноручно затоптать и превратить в серое месиво разбитых мечтаний, чтобы не было так больно, противно и тоскливо. Именно этот огонек не позволил Паше броситься на ближайшего тюремщика с ружьем, когда ему освободили ноги из кандалов и за плечо вздернули вверх — когтистые пальцы до крови впились в плечо, заставляя его стоять, и острая боль скрадывала тягостный ужас. На какую-то секунду юноша почти сумел отвлечься от своего незавидного положения и даже выдумал несколько неправдоподобных планов побега.

Серо-зеленый вновь включил универсальный переводчик и хищно посмотрел на Пашу сверху вниз с высоты своего двухметрового роста:

— Попытаешься сбежать — тебя убью, а твоих дружков буду пытать. Ясно?

На мгновение Паша почувствовал необычайно сильное желание плюнуть пирату в лицо, однако когти сильнее впились в его плоть, и юноша остановился на исполненном ненависти взгляде.

Ненависть лучше страха.

Он повторял себе эти слова, мешая их с аксиомами из астрофизики и гиперпространственной математики, пока его пинками вели по холодному безликому коридору мимо мутных силовых полей, шмелями гудевших на равном расстоянии друг от друга. Когда Паша попытался лучше осмотреться, его больно ударили прикладом по затылку и лающе приказали смотреть вперед, а не вертеть головой.

Ненависть лучше страха.

Но как не бояться, когда тебя выталкивают в скудно освещенную комнату, а в нос забивается терпкий запах крови и пота? На секунду Паша удивился, почему запах такой знакомый, человеческий, но, когда его подвели к возвышению в центре помещения, он увидел причину. С цепей, тянувшихся к потолку, как раз снимали… мужчину. Его грудь и спина были исполосованы, на горле и плечах темнели отпечатки зубов, по ногам стекала свежая, невыносимо алая кровь, блестящая и яркая даже в полумраке. Мужчину грубо толкнули навстречу серо-зеленому, который как раз подошел к возвышению и рыкнул:

— На колени, раб.

Паша почувствовал, как его кровь превращается в жидкий лед, когда бывший офицер Звездного Флота, не отрывая взгляда от пола, поспешно рухнул на колени. Конвоир поманил юношу ближе (тычками в спину его заставили подойти к ненавистному возвышению почти вплотную) и, схватив раба за подбородок, поднял ему голову.

Это был капитан Макмиллан.

Только серые глаза, ранее сверкавшие металлом и грозой, теперь больше напоминали грязные лужицы дождевой воды — бледные и прозрачные. И он не узнал энсина Чехова, с которым прослужил на одном корабле три месяца.

— Уведите к остальному товару третьей категории, — серо-зеленый отпустил капитана Макмиллана, вытер ладонь о штанину и с оскалом уставился на юношу. — Твоя очередь, терран.

Пашу била дрожь. Он едва стоял на ногах, он не чувствовал рук, голова кружилась от многочисленных ударов — он не был в состоянии драться. Но и превращаться в безликую куклу… Серо-зеленый нетерпеливо махнул своим подчиненным, и те больно ухватили Пашу под руки, поволокли его к мерно покачивающимся цепям. Не выдержав, юноша завопил от ужаса и начал брыкаться и лягаться со всем отчаянием приговоренного. Ему на спину сыпались сильные удары, его ругали и щедро пинали в живот, и несмотря на все его сопротивление, цепи все равно неуклонно приближались.

К тому моменту, когда холодные обручи сомкнулись вокруг его щиколоток и запястий, своим сопротивлением Чехов заработал разбитый нос и треснувшее ребро — хотя серо-зеленый, когда увидел нанесенный ему ущерб, выхватил из-за пазухи длинный кнут, шипящий электричеством, и у всех на глазах всыпал провинившемуся несколько сильных ударов. Пронзительные крики пирата сплелись с криками Паши — и если первый замолчал, потому что потерял сознание от боли, то второго заткнули, сунув ему кляп в рот.

Сердце быстрой дробью стучало в висках, адреналин разгонял ледяную кровь, требовал действий — но ужас сковывал, примораживал к месту.

Ненависть лучше страха.

Первого, кто подошел к юноше, он сумел боднуть головой в грудь — за что получил звонкую пощечину, от которой искры и слезы в равных пропорциях хлынули из глаз. Четыре жгучие полосы на щеке остались там, где тонкую кожу распороли острые когти инопланетянина. Когда штаны Паши резко дернули вниз, практически оглушая его треском рвущейся ткани, он сначала не понял, что его ждет. А потом горячие сухие ладони по-хозяйски ухватили его за талию, а к заднице прижались совершенно недвусмысленным движением.

— Сопротивляйся, терран, — предвкушающе рыкнул знакомый голос серо-зеленого над ухом. — Сопротивляйся как можно сильнее и яростнее — я хочу сломать тебя.

Когда острые зубы сомкнулись на его плече, разрывая кожу и впиваясь в плоть, юноша сорвался и заорал, сопротивляясь пуще прежнего — он отчаянно жалел, что так сильно сглупил и не бросился навстречу смерти, когда у него еще был шанс. Он чувствовал, как его собственная кровь стекает вниз по груди, пропитывает порванную желтую ткань. Он слышал чужое шумное дыхание за спиной.

Слышал бряцанье расстегиваемого ремня.

— Энсин Чехов, — монотонный голос посла Сарека оказался полной неожиданностью.

Паша бешено завертел головой по сторонам, но нигде не увидел знакомой остроухой фигуры.

— Энсин Чехов, все, что вы сейчас видите — нереально. Сосредоточьтесь.

Он бы и рад поверить, но уж слишком реально чужая рука давит ему на спину, ведет когтями по коже. По телу бегут мерзкие мурашки, колени слабеют от ужаса, голова раскалывается от боли. О, как бы он хотел поверить, что происходящее — лишь плод его воображения.

Но если он поверит — не будет ли это означать, что он сошел с ума?

Что он сломался?

Ведь никто вокруг не отреагировал на голос вулканца. Что если это просто начались слуховые галлюцинации? Паша зарыдал, не сдерживаясь, когда почувствовал что-то твердое, горячее и влажное, толкающееся ему между ягодиц. Как же он хотел верить нереальному Сареку, как же он желал, чтобы ничего этого на самом деле не происходило. Но рвущая боль от проникновения была до тошноты реальна, и синяки на боках от чужих пальцев — тоже. Пираты вокруг переговаривались своей лающей речью, и Паша кричал еще громче только ради того, чтобы заглушить эти отвратительные клацающие звуки. Сквозь кляп прорывалось не очень много, но самого себя он успешно глушил.

Жаркое пламя поднималось от паха вверх, зажигало нервы адским огнем, и каждое движение серо-зеленого отзывалось тошнотой и муторной болью, на фоне которой ноющие плечи и руки попросту терялись. Юноша метался в оковах, как бабочка на булавке.

Когда что-то оглушительно громко затрещало, Паша не сразу понял, что происходит. Он только через секунду догадался открыть глаза. Еще секунда у него ушла на то, чтобы осознать, что вокруг никого нет. Совсем никого.

Хотя нет — гулкие стремительные шаги оповестили юношу о приближении неизвестного. Паша даже не успел удивиться, что вся одежда снова на нем, а из боли осталась только застарелая и тупая, когда из коридора появился Сарек собственной персоной — он словно соткался из воздуха, как мираж в пустыне, и Паша снова заплакал. У него в груди стремительно расцветала надежда, что этот внешне холодный вулканец действительно был прав, и пираты, нападение, изнасилование — все это было лишь плодом его больного воображения.

Подойдя к нему, Сарек остановился в метре перед юношей и окинул его совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Паша никогда не понимал вулканцев, и с тем же успехом посол мог осуждать его, а не просто равнодушно отмечать его состояние. Проверив путы на прочность, юноша раздосадовано выдохнул — цепи держали так же крепко, как и раньше.

— Я вторгаюсь в ваш разум глубже рекомендованного, энсин Чехов, — удивительно, но даже учитывая, что сейчас Паша висел, скованный по рукам и ногам, под взглядом Сарека ему не захотелось неловко поерзать.

— Что происходит? — просипел юноша, о плечо вытирая слезы и сопли.

— Во время перелета «Энтерпрайз» с Земли на Новый Вулкан, на звездолет было совершено нападение неизвестной космической формой жизни. Все жертвы нападения, одиннадцать человек, обладали пси-задатками выше среднего не менее чем на шесть единиц, но не владели явной телепатией.

— «Энтерпрайз»? Я же служу на бриге «Дозорный», под командованием капитана Макмиллана, — перед глазами юноши калейдоскопом замелькали слайды-воспоминания. О том, как он впервые ступил на бриг. О том, как капитан сообщил, что им приказано отвести делегацию Нового Вулкана на Вавилон. О том, как фазерные лучи окутали вулканца в смертельном коконе.

Сарек придвинулся ближе.

— Вы служите на флагмане «Энтерпрайз» под командованием капитана Джеймса Кирка.

— Нет, нет, я…

— Соберитесь, энсин. Эта реальность реальна ровно настолько, насколько вы желаете видеть ее таковой.

— Я видел, как вы умерли, — на глаза опять навернулись непрошенные слезы.

— Я жив. Видите, я разговариваю с вами.

— Но… — он чувствовал, как в груди зреет истерика, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Я вас подвел, я снова вас подвел, как тогда, нападение, пираты — это моя вина, я виновен в смерти леди Аманды, и в вашей… я…

Паша знал, что вулканцы обладают контактной телепатией, знал, что им чуждо бурное проявление эмоций — и не ожидал, что Сарек, вместо того, чтобы устроить ему выговор и приказать подобрать сопли, подойдет еще ближе и коснется правой рукой пси-точек на его лице. И неожиданно юноша понял, что мягкое шуршание песка, которое до этого момента сливалось с его сердцебиением, — это разум Сарека. Сейчас, когда контакт между ними был еще сильнее, чем раньше, Паша различил в шорохе разные ноты и оттенки, тонкий аромат каких-то пряностей — и невольно потянулся навстречу этой теплоте, хотя в груди тянуло от осознания, что он этого недостоин.

«Энсин, вы не виновны в смерти леди Аманды. Вы сделали все, что было в ваших силах, чтобы спасти ее, и я не виню вас в ее смерти. Напротив, я благодарен вам за жизнь моего сына.»

Паша смотрел в ничего не выражающее лицо, в темные глаза — и поверить не мог, сколько эмоций скрывается за этим холодным фасадом. Но чувство вины все равно разъедало в груди дыру, дышало на него тленом из черной пасти небытия. Цепи, кажется, натянулись сильнее.

Словно обжегшись, Сарек отдернул руку от его лица.

— Чем более сильное чувство вины вы испытываете, тем ближе ваша смерть.

— Что?

Удивление помогло Паше немного прийти в себя — ровно настолько, чтобы он краем сознания отметил, что на самом деле ему было совсем не свойственно так сильно и продолжительно страдать, раз за разом думая о всех своих ошибках.

— Напавшая на «Энтерпрайз» сущность, похоже, питается сильными негативными эмоциями, вместе с которыми неизвестным мне способом лишает своих жертв жизни. Мы уже потеряли троих.

— Я не…

— Энсин Чехов, — Сарек опять разбил его представления о хладнокровных вулканцах и мягко, ободряюще обхватил его лицо ладонью в исключительно человеческом жесте, которому, несомненно, научился у своей жены. — Я невредим, потому в моей смерти вам себя винить еще рано.

— Но я виноват!

— Нет. Никакое разумное существо не в силах противостоять неблагоприятной вероятности. Вы приложили все силы — и не смогли. Не надо себя винить за это.

Шелест песка напоминал шум прибоя — он успокаивал и усыплял. Шмыгнув носом, Паша прильнул к прохладной ладони и прикрыл глаза, стараясь поверить. Он всем сердцем хотел поверить этому уверенному голосу, но смазанный гул на грани слышимости — ужасно похожий на лающую речь пиратов — мешал сосредоточиться.

— Вы сможете снять оковы?

— Нет — таким образом ваш разум интерпретирует ваши самые сильные негативные эмоции. Я не в состоянии силой своей воли избавить вас от них.

— Но как же я тогда выберусь отсюда?

— Доктор Маккой сказал, что лучший способ — думать о хорошем, испытывать позитивные эмоции.

Паше снова захотелось плакать, ведь он не ощущал в себе ничего позитивного. Единственное, что удерживало его от падения в ожидающе распахнутый черный зев — ладонь Сарека. Как странно — раньше при одной только мысли о после у Паши внутри вспыхивало жаркое чувство вины, а сейчас, впервые за целую вечность, там затеплился подрагивающий язычок надежды.

— Павел Чехов, — Сарек обхватил его лицо второй ладонью и приблизился почти вплотную, словно стараясь разглядеть что-то в его глазах, — я прощаю вас. Ваша катра удивительно чиста, и я не могу позволить ей угаснуть. Потому и вы простите меня.

Паша не успел спросить, за что его надо прощать — в следующее мгновение прохладные губы накрыли его собственные, а тихий шелест алого песка превратился в гул подземного водопада, и словно кто-то распахнул двери, сквозь которые хлынули жаркие, нечеловеческие эмоции. Едва не захлебываясь в понимании того, что кто-то на самом деле так высоко его ценит, юноша обвил шею Сарека руками и не успел удивиться своей неожиданной свободе, как все вокруг вспыхнуло ослепительно белым светом.

Сквозь вату в ушах прорвался писк приборов биокровати, топот множества ног; в нос забился ни с чем не сравнимый запах лазарета.

— Сестра Чэпел, позовите доктора Маккоя. Энсин Чехов очнулся, — произнес неожиданно близко Сарек, и Паша резко распахнул глаза.

На его счастье, свет в помещении был приглушен, и он не ослеп в своей поспешности. Быстро обшарив взглядом все вокруг, он обнаружил, что рядом с его кроватью действительно сидит посол Сарек — его правая ладонь лежит на матрасе так близко к собственной ладони Чехова, что тому казалось, будто он ощущает исходящее от вулканца тепло. Разумеется, это было невозможно, но поди докажи это нелогичному человеческому разуму.

В голове стояла каша из разрозненных воспоминаний, но Паша действительно понимал, что бриг «Дозорный» и капитан Макмиллан никогда не существовали — равно как и пиратов никаких никогда не было. И что самым реальным в том кошмаре был Сарек.

Который его поцеловал.

Когда доктор Маккой в своей привычной манере ворвался в их условно уединенную палату (биокровать от основного зала отделяли шторы), он застал покрасневшего как рак Чехова и невозмутимого посла Сарека, который всем своим видом показывал, что он вулканец и не имеет никакого отношения к каким бы то ни было эмоциям. Одеяло скрывало то, как он успокаивающе поглаживал ладонь Паши двумя пальцами.

 


End file.
